


Magnus - New York Revisited

by NamarieElessar



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamarieElessar/pseuds/NamarieElessar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post Malec break-up fic in Magnus's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus - New York Revisited

He entered the bar, his fine features, his black curly hair and the muscles concealing great strength under his shirt made heads turn wherever he went. And then he saw me and i knew the dance had begun.

“Can i buy you a drink?” he said his smile promising much more than that.

It was a dance i have known for centuries and i have performed it with grace and finess with countless partners only the faces change. Men,vampires,werewolves they all seemed attracted to the inevitability of it all, it would only take a few minutes and later that night i would have them pliant under my ministrations our bodies reaching that pleasurable ending that would come cutting the silence of the night with no one but the moon to witness. It was my dance but for some reason i couldn’t foresee that the dance would end when he would come. Alec. The first time I saw him at the party I noticed his blue eyes, his black hair (of all my favourite combination) and a sadness too great for someone so young. In that night I was thrown into a whole new dance, one I had always refused, one I knew I couldn’t control, one I knew that if I reached too far it would be end of the party and the begin of an endless night. And so I took careful steps one by one I became closer to him I slowly took down all his walls I gained his friendship, than his trust, then his love. Alec with only one shy smile destroyed mine in one powerful swift movement and I knew then that if he ever left me there would be neither a demon in Hell who could help me nor an angel in Heaven who could save me. It happened. I left him. It hurt more than anything else I ever had to withstand but I did it and now I’m paying for it.

I still remember his blue eyes merged with tears, with nothing but raw honesty and love. I turned my back on him to conceal my own tears and my own guilt because I might not be an expert but I knew that in this danced we performed he made his mistakes but I…I also knew with every move i didn’t make, with every truth I hid I turned this gentle waltz into a graceless ground stomping relationship fueled by love but also by lies, half-truths and fear. I love him and I couldn’t find within myself to forgive him just as I can’t find within myself to forgive me.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the stranger said his smile promising so much more than that.

I could have said yes and could taken him home and drown my sorrow in those pleasurable minutes I knew he could give me but he wasn’t Alec and if it wasn’t Alec he couldn’t do it no…not really. “Maybe another time.” I smiled he smiled back and continued his way.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first MAlec fic so tell me what you think :D


End file.
